1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hemispherical grip handle apparatus. More specifically it relates to a unique grip handle which effectively and comfortably replaces and improves the griping interface between a user and various exercise devices.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A variety of handles have been proposed for use with exercise devices or as a way to connect a handle to a cable or wire rope.
Many existing cable handles are commonly referred to as stirrups because of their resemblance to the same. These handles are simply handles which attach to cable weight stack machines in order that exercisers may utilize the machine for a variety of popular exercises. Existing cable handles are typically formed of a solid round steel rod shaped into 3 or 4 sided square or triangular configurations. The top of the existing cable handles feature a fixed or swiveling hook location for snap hook attachment to exercise machines, as well as a spinning tubular handle for gripping at the bottom of the unit. The benefits of the existing stirrup type cable are that they are of indestructible simplicity in form and function. Drawbacks associated with these existing cable handles are the heavy weight of the units due to the solid steel construction and, in addition, metal on metal contact squeaks generated by the spinning handles. Additionally, control of the units is less than optimal due to the location of the cable handle attachment points some distance away from the gripping point. Lastly, due in large part to limitations of snap hook, machine cable and cable handle attachment hole inflexibility, optimal freedom of movement during exercise is not made possible. This also applies to user movement limitations as defined by implements fixed components.
Roberts, U.S. Pat. No. 5,556,369 shows in FIG. 1 a cable handle which allows the user to grip and pull in the same longitudinal direction as the cable. FIG. 2 shows one possible triangular stirrup type arrangement of the general type described above.
Schaber, U.S. Pat. No. 5,533,952 discloses a single handle which can be used to grip and pull longitudinally to the cable as shown in FIG. 4 or by wrapping the cable around the anchor point 2 on the handle grip assembly 9 to grip and pull transversely to the cable as shown in FIG. 6.
Hauser et al., U.S. Pat. No. 7,566,292, shows a stirrup type handle rotatably connected to a hook.
Ledbetter, U.S. Pat. No. 4,756,527, shows a stirrup type handle connected to a strap with a connection hook thereon.
Hermelin, U.S. Pat. No. 4,979,731, shows a well known cable handle which only allows gripping and pulling longitudinally relative to the cable.
Campanaro et al., United States Patent Application No. US 2004/0248713, published Dec. 9, 2004, shows stirrup type handles 980 which are only attached at one end of the handle and include a bracket piece which bends toward the center of the handle for attachment to a cable at a spaced location from the center of the handle.
Bucknell et al., United States Patent Application No. US 2010/0124859, published May 20, 2010, discloses a complex compound rotational grip for a paddle shaft.
A variety of commercially available products are also available and known. Thirteen examples of such products will be identified and briefly discussed and all of these products except for examples 8, 10 and 11 may be seen on the web at http://www.exercise-equipment-parts.com and clicking on “cable attachments” from the menu on the left side of the page.
Example 1 is a Cable Crossover Handle—Open Sided—Swivel Handle.
Example 2 is a Cable Handle Attachment—Rubberized Grip.
Example 3 is Cable Crossover Handle—Knurled Swivel Handle.
Example 4 is a Cable Cross Over Attachment Handle—Swivel Knurled Grip.
Example 5 is a Nylon Strap Handle—Rubber Grip.
Example 6 is a Lat Low Row Strap—Black Nylon—Rubber Grips.
Example 7 is a Dual Handle Free-Action Chain Stirrup Cable Attachment.
Example 8 is another example of a Stirrup Handles and can be seen at http://www.newyorkbarbells.com/usa-5473.html.
Example 9 is a Lat Pull Down Attachment Handle—90 Degrees—Opposing Grip. Each of these Examples 1-7 and 9 show various forms of stirrup handles used in connection with exercise or exercise devices.
Example 10 is a Seated Row Double-D Handle with Contoured, Knurled Grips and can be seen at http:/www.sportsmith.net/ItemForm.aspx?Item=P16007. The functions of this device can be performed with the embodiment of the present invention shown in FIG. 4.
Example 11 is a Motion Transfer Cable Attachment and can be seen at http:/www.americanfitness.net/motiontransfercableattachment.aspx. The functions of this device can be performed with the embodiment of the present invention shown in FIGS. 3 and 10.
Example 12 shows Stamina Rotating Pull Up Handles which can be seen at http://www.americanfitness.net/pulluphandles.aspx. This device is similar to that shown in Hauser et al., U.S. Pat. No. 7,566,292 described above. The functions of these devices can be performed with the embodiment of the present invention shown in FIG. 11 which can be utilized with a hook member of the type shown in FIG. 7 of applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 7,008,355.
Example 13 is a Body Solid Ab Crunch Harness Cable. All of the above devices are of only general interest in that they relate to a pull down rather than a push down mechanics.
A particular exerciser for which the present invention has been created is to strengthen the triceps of a user. This has traditionally been accomplished by the use of triceps ropes which are gripping devices used for strengthening and conditioning the rear upper arm muscles more commonly referred to as the triceps. The muscles are stimulated by the bending and extension of arms at the elbow(s) against resistance as provided by the cable and weight stack machines to which triceps ropes are attached via a snap hook. Existing triceps ropes are designed to be gripped as one would a hammer, with the hand heels resting against rubber, plastic or wood knobs which prevent hand slippage under the load of resistance applied. FIG. 6 of the present invention shows a prior art traditional triceps rope with a user grasping the same. FIG. 6 is the most pertinent prior art known to applicant. The benefits of the existing triceps ropes is that of providing the user with an inexpensive, durable and easy to use training device. The primary drawback of the existing triceps ropes is due in large part to the “hammer” style grip which tends to disproportionately focus the bulk of applied resistance against the long head(s) of the triceps muscles, to the neglect of the lateral triceps head(s), which play a significant role in sports and resistance endeavors which require an open palm type grip. These activities include, for example, baseball, football and basketball. A secondary concern regarding the drawbacks associated with existing triceps ropes is that the thick inflexible rope hinders maximal skeletal joint articulation and exercise efficiency.